Swaisy Wedding Crossover fun
by sldlovestv18
Summary: AU where Sweets survives season 10 and the Criminal Minds and BAU know each other because Sweets and Spencer knew each other as kids. Sweets and Daisy get married. FLUFFY to the extreme. Very cute.


Sweets smiled at Spencer as he and Booth joined him up front. Spencer smiled back and waved in response. The teams had gotten closer since the serial killer case nearly two years ago, Booth and Hotch were of course still the heads of the group, with Sweets and Reid being the closest next to Angela and Garcia. Granted, they didn't get to hang out as much as they wanted to, they were all busy people after all, but they were of course over joyed to come together for this event. Sweets' wedding. Sweets had of course become the BAU's new baby, Hotch and Rossi had even told him he could join the team in a few years if he wanted, he certiantly had the skills for it. He of course would never leave the Jeffersonian team at this point, but the offer was flattering. He was also extremely happy they actually got to come to his wedding, though he suspected they were there mostly for Spencer because this was as important to Spencer at this point than it was to Sweets. When Sweets and Daisy had announced they were engaged to the teams Spencer had almost hugged Sweets to death.

"Hey, Sweets, you ready for this, man?" Booth asked as he stepped up.

"Totally." He nodded, smile still on his face as he straitened his tie.

"I still can't believe little Lance Sweets is getting married." Spencer clasped his hands together with a mile wide grin. "I never would have thought when I met you when we were kids that I'd be at your wedding."

"Me either, man, granted I never thought I'd have my one-year old at my wedding either but here we are." Sweets chuckled. "I'm full of surprises."

"I think we are all in a little shock." Booth agreed. "We've all made it a long way to get here."

"I'll say." Sweets and Reid said simultaneously before looking at eachother and laughing.

The music started up and all the men straitened up and looked out to the small group of observers. The BAU team was on one side and the part of the Jeffersonian team that wasn't in the ceremony and some of the interns were on the other, as well as Caroline. Sweets smiled as Brennan started down the aisle, towing little Seeley Lance, who was tottling along in his Sunday bests, a giant grin on his nearly two yearold face. She lead the little one up to his father, who patted the little boys head as he hugged his legs before Booth took one of his little hands and pulled him to his spot as 'honorary groomsman.' Next came Angela and Michael Vincent, the little boy walking in a very slow and careful way as to not drop the ring he was holding. Angela was looking at her boy with the most bemused look as they made their way down at this hilariously awkward pace. They eventually made it to the front, Michael taking his place by Seeley Lance and Angela took her place by Brennan as Maid of Honor. Then, in the by far most hilarious display thus far, little Christine all but skipped down the aisle, throwing flower petals at all the people instead of the ground before taking her place up front. The music changed and everyone stood up and turned to see the bride as she walked up. At this point in time, Garcia was already desperately trying not to cry happy tears, muttering to herself to keep herself together while Morgan stood posed to comfort her when the crying started. Spencer himself was also having problems keeping himself together. He was not normally the one to cry at weddings but this was special. The kid he helped out for awhile in college and became friends with was getting married to his dream girl. When they met Sweets was fourteen and he was seventeen and now they were in their thirties and Sweets was getting married. He took a deep breath to try to hold himself together.

Sweets had the breath stolen from his lungs as Daisy stepped out and into the aisle, fluttering her lashes and smiling shyly up at him, and time seemed to slow down to a snail moving through molasses. She looked more beautiful then than she ever had before as she seemed to float over towards him, veil fluttering gently behind her, making her seem like she was truly floating on a soft summer breeze. Tears started coming up in his eyes before he could stop them as a swell of nearly boundless joy flowed into his chest and fluttered around like an angry butterfly. Now of course when Sweets started to cry, it broke the damn for all the others who were holding back. Garcia turned into sobbing puddle in Derek's arms and Angela made a squeak sound and wiped feverishly at the tears escaping her eyes and last but not least Spencer had began to cry as well. Before Sweets knew it, time had started and Daisy was right there in front of him, all stunningly beautiful with in her dress and veil.

"Baby, maybe we want to stop a second to... comfort your groomsmen?" She giggled, pointing to his side of the low raising stage, where not only was Spencer all teary eyed, but Seeley, seeing all the others cry, had began to cry to and was clenched to his Uncle Booth's pants leg.

"Oh no." Sweets chuckled, patting Spencer on the shoulder before crouching in front his boy and giving him a little hug and whisper sweet little things in his little ears that calmed his weeping.

"We ready to start now?" The Justice of the Peace cleared his throat and Sweets nodded, getting back in his place in front of his soon-to-be wife.

"More than." Sweets replied, taking Daisy's two, soft, dainty hands in his before smiling at her.

"Alright, than I believe it's time for Agent Booth's reading." The man looked to the larger man, who nodded and stepped up to speak.

"Hey, so, here we are!" Booth clapped his hands together with a, dare Sweets call it, proud smile. "Old friends, new friends, old-new friends. I personally never thought I'd be co-bestman at Sweets wedding. Ever. It still just a bit of shock that he has a son, let alone is getting married, and I'm sure that is a shared sediment. I just want to say that I am so happy this is happening because lets just be honest, we all deserve this." Laughs erupted from the small audience. "But yeah, I wasn't able to find anything that would fit these two that wasn't out of some sort of adult novel so I just found something that seemed to fit all our feelings." Booth smiled before starting his reading. Once finished with his excerpt, which had left many in tears, he returned to his spot and ceremony continued.

"Alright, now let's really get this started, shall we?" The Justice of the Peace smiled before the couple nodded. "We are here today to join Lance Charles Sweets and Daisy Michelle Wick in marriage. Now before we get to the vows I must ask, does anyone oppose to this marriage?"

"No! Now let's get a move on, we want to get to the reception!" Caroline hollered out from her spot in the crowd, bouncing little Hank Booth on her lap, making the others laugh.

"Okay then, lets get moving. Daisy and Sweets have written their own vows, which they will now exchange.. Mr. Sweets?"

"Actually, it's Dr. Sweets, but uh yeah..." Sweets cleared his throat before smiling at Daisy and kissing one of her hands. "Daisy... um... I promise to love you, even when you are cranky and moody, or you're sick, or when you insist that you are right even once you have figured out you are wrong." She giggled at that. "I promise to take care of you and Seeley... the best that I can, because I love you both so much and you two have made my life about one thousand times better than I had ever hoped it to become. I promise that I will try to make sure that we have a family dinner, at least once a week, unless I forget. Which I might, because we both know that we are busy and that most people don't keep their vows which is why I'm try to be realistic... but that is really hard so the most I can truly promise is to love you, which admittedly isn't all that hard to do."

"Oh Lance..." Daisy sniffled happily, wipping the tears from her eyes before leaning forward to kiss him before she heard the justice clear his throat. She blushed and leaned back. "Right... My turn... hard to follow up that act." She cleared her troat, slipping her hands from his before looking up at him a caressing his face gently with her soft hands. "I just... Want to let you know again that you... are wonderful and full of such wonderful qualities. I couldn't ask for a better husband or father of my children." His brows scrunched up slightly at that but she glazed over it. "I... Promise what you promise. To love you, even when you are busy at work and you accidentally sleep there or when you are sick and refuse to lay down and once I get you to... to lay down and whine all day. I'll care for you and Seeley, the best that I can. I know we can do this, I can do this... because I love you so much."

"Lance Sweets, do you take this woman as your wife?"

"Heck yeah, erm... I mean, I do." He smiled sheepishly before taking up the ring from little Michael Vincent and slipping it onto Daisy.

"And do you, Daisy Wick, take this man as your husband?"

"I do." She whispered, slipping Sweets' ring onto his finger.

"Now, by the powers invested me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you can-" The man started before stopping when Sweets and Daisy immediately started to kiss each other sweetly and deeply. "Do... that." The crowd erupted into laughter before starting to throw rice at the couple, which made the couple stop and start to laugh as well before little Seeley Lance waddled up to his parents and hugged their legs. Sweets chuckled and scooped his little boy, holding him so he and Daisy could shower him in love and kisses.

"Momma pwetty!" Seeley giggled, grinning up at his mother with his total of five teeth, and Daisy blushed before giving him a peck on the forehead.

"Yes she is. She is very very pretty." Sweets chuckled at his before kissing his new wife again.

"Flatterers, the both of you." Daisy smiled, nuzzling at both of them and making them both laugh.

"No, Momma!" Seeley shook his little head vehemently. "Pwetty! 'ou pwetty!"

"She gets it, buddy." Sweets bounced the tiny tike.

"Well, I got a wedding across town in twenty minutes, so..." The justice said, backing away. "I'm going to go now."

"Alright, bye." Sweets said before looking to his boy. "Can you say bye-bye to the nice man?"

"Byyyeeee!" Little Seeley squealed out, waving both of his little arms around like sparklers on the Fourth of July.

"Good bye." The man said, backing away slowly from the strange group. Soon the man was gone and both the teams were left to themselves.

"Happy couple!" Booth chortled, throwing a handful at rice at them again. The couple shot him glares while their child simply giggled more and tried to eat the raw rice.

"Booth, no." Sweets continued to scrutinize him as Daisy stopped their small child from eating the raw rice.

"What?"

"Oh, Lance, this is so great!" Reid smiled widely, finally breaking and lundging forward and giving the couple an uncharacteristic hug, which made Sweets laugh.

"Uh, thanks!" Sweets chuckled, patting the man on the back gently. "You are squishing my child."

"Oh, sorry!" Spencer stepped back, holding his hands up in a surrender motion before giving the boy in his friends arms a sheepish grin. "Sorry, buddy." Little Seeley just glared at him and dug his face in his father's shoulder.

"Let's get to the reception, shall we?" Hotch asked, lifting a brow at both teams. A cheer of agreement went up through the group and they went on their way to the reception hall.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Swaisy wedding, crossover fun! YAY! I forgot I wrote this... to be honest. This thing is like 8 months old, and I don't think I ever posted it anywhere... intill today. cause I finished it today. Yeah.**


End file.
